


That Was.... Unexpected

by AgentCatt



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, hinting at rape with felix, mentions of felix - Freeform, season 13, while on the prison ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: Locus likes Sharkface. He's fascinated by him, but doesn't understand his own feelings. Meanwhile Shark completely understands and feels like trying to make them be a little more than partners.





	That Was.... Unexpected

Locus walks through the mess hall to look at all those that are left to serve them. He notices the one who hates the Freelancers. He’s curious about him. What happened to get him there? How’d he get that scar on his face? What do those tattoos even mean? He walks on to get some prepackaged food and then leaves with it. 

After about 50 feet, he senses he’s being followed. Instead of turning around to confront the person, or going to where he was originally going to, he continues down different hallways until there’s no one around to witness anything. That’s when he abruptly turns around to see who it is following him.

“Why are you following me?” Locus asks.

“Because I can since we’ll be working together,” he smiles wide. “You can call me Shark. When that asshole partner of yours isn’t around, of course.”

His smile is not like Felix’s. It seems more… genuine. Locus doesn’t quite understand that. But then again, there’s a lot he doesn’t understand thanks to what Felix has done.

“What do you want?” 

“First, for you to finish eating. Secondly, I’ll tell you what else when you finish that task,” Shark nods, thinking that’s a nice thing for him to say without giving anything away.

“Go away,” Locus says. “You can tell Felix and I later.” He starts walking away.

“Wait,” Shark pulls on his arm and traps him against the wall. “This isn’t a group share kind of thing.”

“...you caught me off guard. That’s the only reason you were about to move me.” He felt the need to defend himself. 

“Of course, and that’s why you’re not fighting me, right?”

Locus doesn’t answer. He doesn’t have an actual answer for that. Not really. He should move Shark and head on his way, but he just doesn’t.

“Let me see what’s under that helmet,” Shark starts to unhook it, but Locus stops him.

“Don’t.”

“Why?” Shark challenges.

He doesn’t answer again. His only possible answer he could think of would be to say he’s just a soldier and it’s not right to be out of armor. But he can’t seem to say it.

“No answer, I’ll go ahead and take it off.” 

Locus removes his hands slowly, allowing Shark to remove the helmet. He sets it on the floor for the time being. 

“Hotter that what I was expecting honestly,” Shark comments.

“Excuse me?” Locus’ face shows major confusion.

“Dear god, your voice is even better without the voice filter. Talk dirty to me!” 

Yeah Locus doesn’t understand that at all. His face just betrays him and shows just how much he is confused.

“You  _ clearly  _ don’t understand. Wow you’re so expressive,” Shark smiles, loving everything about his face. “Come with me.” 

He picks up Locus’ helmet and takes his hand, almost dragging him to an empty bedroom. And Locus is completely letting him. Not sure about why with that either.

“Come here,” Shark makes him sit next to him on the bed. “I’m going to take off your chest plate, if that’s okay?”

Locus doesn’t say anything, but lets him. He watches as Shark unhooks each point to get it off and sets it on the floor next to the helmet. Shark moves to sit on his lap, to be closer to him, but to also hug him to unzip the kevlar. Pulling it down to reveal the tank top underneath it.

“Relax.” 

Shark moves off of him and goes over to one of the corners of the room. He comes back with two packs of pudding. He sits next to Locus with both of them and two spoons. 

“Would you like some?” he offers Locus one of the packs.

Locus’ face gives away his confusion about why Shark just got those from the corner.

“I kept a stash there for sometimes when I want extra pudding. That is before they put me in that extra security cell. But would you like one?” He holds it up to offer again.

Locus slowly takes it, “Thank you.” 

“No problem,” he’s happy now that Locus took it and that he’s not trying to leave.

They eat the pudding in silence. Locus hasn’t had pudding since they ran out of it on Chorus. He’s missed it a lot to be honest.

“I do have a question,” Shark takes the trash and gets up to throw it away. As he comes back to the bed, he asks, “Are you gay?”

Locus tilts his head slightly. “Gender doesn’t matter.”

“Ah so you’re pan. Nice.”

“Why?” Locus asks.

“Because I like you and would like to do something…. more.”

“More?”

Shark takes off his shirt. “More.”

It takes Locus a few seconds to realize he means sex. “Oh…”

“Are you interested?” Shark is asking for consent. Something Felix doesn’t do.

Technically Locus would be lying if he said he wasn’t interested. But he’s not sure if he should. His face is showing all this conflict on his mind.

“I can take control, if you’d like?” Shark is being very patient with him.

Locus is used to someone taking control. He thinks for a moment more before responding.

“I am interested,” he nods to solidify his answer.

“Let me know if anything’s wrong at any point,” Shark moves back to Locus’ lap. Facing him.

“Okay,” Locus whispers.

“Good. I may be a revenge filled asshole, but I’m not a rapist, so let me know if anything’s wrong.”

Locus nods. He thinks it’s a bit weird for him to mention that and to not just go for it. But he’ll do his best to honor that.

Shark starts kissing him passionately. Holding Locus’ face to get deeper. Noses keep colliding making them change positions a couple of times. Locus kissing back.

They take it slow. Making out before adding anymore to it. Then Shark undresses and slowly undresses Locus. Blowing him some before adding even more. Normally Shark is just a bottom, but because of this situation, he’s being a power bottom. Felix usually makes Locus bottom, so he doesn’t know how to be the top that he actually is.

\---

When they finish, Locus is completely relaxed. He hasn’t felt content in years. But Shark made him content. So much that he’s cuddling with Shark.

“Can I ask you about your tattoos?” Locus asks.

“Next time. It’ll give us a reason to be naked again,” Shark smirks.

“Okay,” Locus is oblivious, but slightly nods.

“I have a question for you though.”

“Hm?” 

“How’d you get,” he gently strokes the X scar on Locus’ face. 

“War. You?” he gestures to the half kind of burnt side of Shark’s face.

“Freelancers and a huge building.” He breathes in slowly. “You have a beautiful face. Even with this scar.”

“... really?” 

“Of course! You’re absolutely gorgeous,” Shark kisses him. Then kisses him again.

“I keep my face hidden or use make up to cover the scar,” Locus replies when he stops kissing him.

“Don’t. It’s beautiful!” He gently rubs the scar.

Locus just stays silent. He is enjoying this. His face shows that even if he’s not saying anything. Shark knows. They lay together until one falls asleep. 

\---

It’s not until Locus stands between Felix and Shark that both realize their feelings for one another.

“No violence between partners.”

More like “Don’t hurt what’s mine.”


End file.
